


First Time

by TardisGirl11 (ThedasWitch)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, First Time, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThedasWitch/pseuds/TardisGirl11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request:  Hi! can I make a request? It’s kind of long. I would like to see a deanxreader where the reader is a plus sized, virgin bookworm who does research for the boys. She and Dean are playfighting (tickling?) and it ends up in fluffy smut? Thanks! I love you!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = Your Name

You pushed your chair away from the table and sighed. Three and a half solid hours of research and you weren’t any closer to finding an answer for the Winchesters. You decided to take a break, hoping that coming back to the problem later with fresh eyes would help.

As you walked to your small kitchen, your cell phone rang. It was Dean Winchester. Apparently one of the boys’ other contacts had come through with an answer, and they’d managed to find and gank the thing without any more casualties. While you were glad they’d figured it out, you were a bit frustrated that all of your work had been for nothing.

“Sorry, Y/N. I know you put a lot of time into this,” said Dean.

“It’s fine, really,” you replied, settling onto your couch. “I’m just glad you got the son of a bitch.”

“Still, I feel bad that you wasted your time. Let me make it up to you. Sammy already crashed at the motel, and we’re not far from your neck of the woods. How about I come over and buy you dinner? You like pizza, right?”

You smiled at the prospect of getting to see the green-eyed hunter. “Pizza sounds good.”

“Awesome. See you soon.”

You tried to tidy up your house as best as you could while you waited, shoving a basket of laundry in your closet and straightening the piles of books on your dining table. Stopping in front of the mirror, you checked that your hair wasn’t a mess and that there weren’t any mysterious stains on your t-shirt. For a moment, you considered changing into something a little more attractive, but quickly decided against it. Dean had seen you covered in blood and monster goo on more than one occasion. The window for impressing him had passed.

Besides, it wasn’t like you were his type. You were chubby, nerdy, and inexperienced, pretty much the exact opposite of the girls you’d seen him with. No amount of cute outfits was going to change the fact that you weren’t even close to the same league as the tall, toned, and gorgeous Dean Winchester. As much as you might wish you were.

The doorbell interrupted your thoughts, and you checked the peephole. It was Dean, holding a pizza box and looking around. “Hey, Dean,” you said as you let him in. “That smells amazing.”

“Hey, Y/N,” he replied with a grin. “How’ve you been?”

“Pretty good. Busy, lately. I try to help Garth out by taking some of the work when one of Bobby’s old contacts calls”. You took the pizza box from Dean and set it on your coffee table. “Mind if we eat on the couch? My table is a little research-y at the moment.”

“No problem,” he said, sitting on the couch and opening the box. Got anything to drink?”

“Yeah, sure,” you said. “Why don’t you see if there’s anything good on TV while I look. You rummaged through the cabinets in your small kitchen, finally pulling out the bottle of whiskey a friend had given you for your last birthday. “Whiskey okay?” you asked.

“Whiskey’s perfect.”

You joined Dean on the couch, and the two of you ate pizza and watch a couple episodes of Dr. Sexy, M.D. The whiskey was smooth, and it helped you relax enough that you weren’t so self-conscious around Dean. Before long, you were laughing together about a hunt he’d been on.

“So I’m standing there,” he said, “and I’m completely soaked. Then Sam comes running around the corner yelling something about tentacles. And he’s shouting and I’m waving the knife around, when this glob of stuff flies off the end and lands right there…” he poked you in the side.

You flinched away and stifle an involuntary yelp.

“Y/N…” said Dean, raising an eyebrow. “Are you ticklish?”

“Oh, no…” you said, seeing the look in his eye. Before you could escape, he had you curled into the couch, tickling you mercilessly until you gasped for breath.

He paused for a second, holding your wrists and pinning you down. There was a sudden shift in the atmosphere, and you licked your lips nervously. Dean’s eyes flicked down to your mouth, his eyes fixed on the movement.

“Dean,” you breathed, afraid to move and break the fragile something that hung between you.

He took a shuddering breath. “Y/N… tell me what you want.” He moved to cup your cheek, his callused hand unexpectedly tender.

“I want…” you gulped, your mouth going dry. You’d never even let yourself imagine something like this happening. But now that it was, there was only one answer you could give. “I want you.”

With a groan, Dean pressed his lips to yours in a hot kiss, twining his hand in your hair and pulling you close. You arched your back slightly to meet him; every sensation seemed amplified, from the gentle tug at the roots of your hair to slight friction of his thigh between your legs.

The two of you laid like that for a while, caught up in soft kisses and breathy sighs and roaming hands. Your lips parted, and his tongue met yours in a slow, sweet ebb and flow. He broke the kiss with a sigh, pulling back to look at you.

“God, Y/N,” he whispered, his voice hoarse. “You are so fucking beautiful.” You ran your hands up his back, his muscles shifting and moving under the thin fabric of his shirt. He kissed you again, only breaking the connection for a moment as he pulled his shirt over his head. One of his hands slid under the hem of your t-shirt, his touch hot against your skin.

He pressed small kisses along your jawline and neck, down to the neckline of your shirt. You let your head fall back, focusing on the feeling of his lips and hands and skin.

You could feel his arousal press against you through his jeans, and the knowledge that you could have this affect on Dean Winchester, of all people, gave you confidence.

“Bedroom?” you asked.

With a grin, he stood and scooped you up. You yelped, wrapping your arms around his neck and panicking for a second that you’d be too heavy for him. He didn’t seem to mind, though, pulling you in for another searing kiss. “Which door?”

You pointed him in the right direction, and he carried you to the room. He pushed the door open with a booted foot and laid you gently on the bed.

He stretched out on the quilt next to you and ran a hand over your side, his thumb brushed the sliver of bare skin between your shirt and your waistband. You stiffened just a little at the touch, your insecurities clawing their way back to the surface and making you hesitate. He pulled away, looking up to meet your eyes. “Is this okay, Y/N?”

You took a deep, shuddering breath. “Yeah, Dean, I want this… I just…” You paused and bit your lip. “I’ve never… done this before. Not with anyone.” You glanced down, unable to look him in the eye as you continued, “and now it’s you, and I’m just… nervous. ”

Dean slid a hand under your chin, pulling it up so you met his gaze. “Then we’ll go slow, okay, sweetheart? Just tell me if you want me to stop.” He kissed you again, slowly pressing his full lips to your own. He held you tight, but gently, like you were something precious he was dying to get closer to.

You sat up and slowly pulled off your t-shirt. Dean’s eyes widened slightly, and his gaze roamed over your exposed skin. He laid you back on the bed. One of his hands moved under your back to unclasp your bra, and with a tug he pulled it free. Dean kissed down your jaw and neck, licking a path to your peaked nipple and kneading your breast with his hand. He moaned, the sound sending a thrill though you, straight to your core. His hands tugged at your waistband, and you lifted your hips to help him pull off your jeans and panties.

He pulled back to strip the rest of his clothes off. You laid there, completely bare in front of him, watching as he pulled away layers of fabric to reveal freckled skin.

“Fuck, Y/N, you’re so damn beautiful.” He fell to his knees at the end of the bed, grabbed your hips in his large hands, and pulled you to the edge, spreading you open for his gaze. You propped yourself up on your elbows so you could see him. He looked up at you with that trademark Winchester smirk, not breaking the eye contact as he slowly pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to the tender skin of your inner thighs. You head lolled back, your eyelids falling shut as he got closer and closer to your center.

After an agonizing pause, he finally put his mouth where you wanted it. The kiss would’ve been almost chaste if it had been anywhere else on your body, the contact slow and gentle against your throbbing sex. You moaned softly as he licked and parted your lower lips with his hand. He slowly slid a finger into you, practically growling when he felt how aroused you were.

He didn’t stop the motion of his tongue against your clit, but used his fingers to tease and stretch you until you were gasping his name and begging for something–anything–to push you over the edge. Sensations threatened to overwhelm you–the feel of his fingers, the vibration of his moaning against your skin, the gentle scrape of his scruff against your thighs–and you could feel heat pooling low in your belly, rising higher and higher until, with a cry, you climaxed, trembling and shuddering and fisting your hands in the covers.

Dean pulled away and stood, his mouth and chin still slick. He fumbled in the pile of his clothes for a condom from his pocket, rolling it onto his hard cock without looking away from you. He covered your body with his own, using a hand to guide himself slowly into you. He held still for a moment and you gasped as you adjusted to the amazing sensation of fullness. Once you nodded, he kissed you again and started to move, pulling away for a moment before thrusting in again. He wrapped a hand around your thigh and yanked your leg over his hip, the position drawing him in even deeper.

Dean kissed you deeply as he set the pace, and you moved your hips to meet his thrusts. He murmured soft words against your lips, repeating again how beautiful you looked as he pressed you into your mattress. He slid a hand between your writhing bodies to tease your clit, bringing you back to the brink along with him. Before long, he was moving faster, encouraged by your moans and the frantic way you gasped his name. With a final, shuddering thrust, you felt him come, and you came with him, going limp as he collapsed against you.

He moved away to get rid of the condom, then pulled you against him on the bed. You curled into his side, smiling sleepily as he kissed the top of your head.

“Guess I should invite you over more often,” you said, and you felt his chest rumble as he laughed.

“Sweetheart, you have no idea how long I’ve hoped that something like this would happen. Trust me, I’ll come running.”


End file.
